chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Drawing Board
This is a page for all ideas to be illustrated on before being implemented. hi_hi_hi's todo list This list is mine, please do not edit # Letter to Kest (see below) maybe Esboro-Liberation as bargain? # Investigate every and all connections between the GoR, including serfs, and the honor guard of Ursus # search exterminatused planets for clues if Kest is covering something up by use of exterminatus, ask Silent Guardians to do that with/for us Reason Kests Monstrum Astartes. # try to get a small team onto Kruun to see what they are up to. Give them Geiger counters. # Have Targos screen people, including chapter serfs for being spies (Kest Ursus etc.), if he does not do so already # inform of Ursus Overthrowing ?Kest?, Regon, ?Hagen? # Use our spy to identify Ursus assets/holdings # Do something about our overly romantically attached space marines, maybe a gene-seed defect? Also prepare questions for the chapter serfs, regarding "out-of-duty-relations" with space marines. # Gather info regarding the current status of Espene Subsector dominus and Esboro subsector meridian for status of loyalist. Maybe these can be retaken with a quick strike. MIght be a good trainig for the newformed 8th company, but put them together with a more experienced. Keep in mind Esboro boss might remember bargain from somebody within the grave, so watch Malta for reinforcements # we need to aquire blessed bolter rounds, somehow. # Do not attack Esboro without a librarian and a chaplain. The same goes for Ursus, who may psionically control people and uses triachy technology which is rumored to be partially sorcery powered. When we deal with Warpstuff, it is better to be safe then sorry.For Ursus bring the blank as well # Maybe our spy master and/or our trader can find a way into the Styrian triachy trade, something on the perimeter perhaps? # We might tell Ursus we need to update the honor guard on our recent tactics learned while fighting genestealers. He'll probably deny but its worth a try. # Find T'esalia D'Anger and redirect her a'nger to the silent guardians. Make her find dirt on Silencius. It was them who killed her father. (Probably in the right as he did bad things). Also find out if she knows some secrets of her father (reasons why the Silent guardians wanted him dead, maybe he helped them in something heretical; What happened with 10.000 heretics? Connections to the Triachy?) Comments below, please not inside the list. Thank you! hi_hi_hi Item 11.: I have never seen any sign or hint of Ursus being involved in warpstuff. ->Only suspicions on my part. Better safe than sorry "Shit hit the fan" action plan A.K.A: Sector-wide war arrived prematurely Team A - The "Trustworthibles" The Trustworthibles are guys whom we can strongly rely upon * Nestorian Learners - Stalwat allies * Krieg 128th - Given by the High Lords, not known for questioning orders * Inaria - Zraikoff is a very good ally * Folkvangr - and the order of the Ionian Tempest, however thing their military might be * Imperial Fists - They were the ones who asked us to investigate in the first place. Even if they just give as many men as they did durin the Invasion of Mormark, the evidence they might carry can be put to use to convince the other factions Team B - The "Doubtables" Those who's loyalty in the matter isn't over 80%, but if things go well, they'll be with us. * Admiral Tyrel Hagen - Good ally, but he is bound by duty, and he wishes general peace in the sector. He needs orders from higher up the chain of command to aid us, but then he will probably fully do so. * Mormark - They are still under quaranteen. If they were to break it with an army, even if that would be for slaying heretics, and protecting the sector, they would recieve great punishment when the dust settles * Templos - If Eliam Belisar learns what are we fighting for, he will surely lend his support Team C - "Heads or Tails" The Bi***uals. They can swing both ways. * Astrobelus Kest - He doesn't like us, he doesn't like Ursus. He'll need tougher evidence/convincing * The Inquisition - They are unlikely to give massive military might, but they can be a pain in the arse for anyone they want to be. Inquisitor Locke seemed to know the value of the heirs, and wasn't really against us recovering them. Enemies Those who are 80% sure will be our enemies * Tachion Primaris - Under Dictatorship of Larion Ursus * Athena Prime - Drakkon Ursus * Styrian Triarchy - They might not side with Ursus immidiately, but as the sector weakens in the conflict, the more likely they'll take their chance tho sieze more planets * Tesalia D'anger - She won't oppose the imperium, or even fight us openly, but this is her best bet to cause inconviniences for us '''Most Important note: '''The Loyalties of Team B and C will depend if we can offically demote Ursus from Sector Governorship. How to deal with the Ecclesiarchy Problem. Seeing that Ecclesiarchy is the faction within Sector Deus which is least favourable to our cause, and engaging in an all out war with them would be both pointless and resource draining, our chapter could install a new imperial cult within the sector. There are two ways to go about this. a) It could be done without apparent connection to our chapter. Most likely through Xyptus and his contacts. He could set up cults led by trusted people, which would develop on multiple planets. A figurehead would then lay down the main principles of this cult, codified in a book created by us in secret. With enough financing and time, a cult like this could slowly grow and sway the religious in our favour. Of course the cult can't grow too quickly, or it will attract the attention of =]and fingers might get pointed in our direction. b) Another way to do this is to create the cult FROM the astartes. We have our Black Templar bretheren visiting the sector. Let people of sector Deus see them. See their piousness and purity. Let priests and commonfolk be inspired by the brave warriors who slay the enemies of mankind with His name upon their lips. With a bit of encouragement we could show the commonfolk of the Imperium that Astartes fight in His name, and that they are His sons. Even when the Black Templar leave sector Deus, the followers of Astartes could with care and support grow into a large enough faction to fight the power that Kest has over the ecclesiarchy. /////hi_hi_hi begin \\\\\\ both ways will be used against us, by accusing us of amassing more power than a SM chapter should have \\\\\\\\\hi_hi_hi end ///////////// Dieter: There are plenty worlds and people who can thank their lives to the Ghosts. All we need is a little charity for Ecclisiarchy officals who will speak favorably of us every time we save a planet from being glassed. Techpriest Ishmael reply to hi_hi_hi: EVERYTHING can be used against us. But if done right. With money traveling through various proxies, figureheads preaching the deeds done by Ghosts and other chapters, and an agenda which praises Astartes in general instead of just us, we can have a positive populace shift towards Astartes. Dieter: Exactly. Haran Dreifus himself confessed that [[Astrobelus Kest|Kest] ordered the Betrayal at Varda, because "there was no way to gather enough support for a popular crusade" against us. Populairty is imperative for them. Plus they already know about the incident with the Pulse Rifles, so might as well raise the value of our word, when it will comed down to an "our word versus theirs" situation. Also with the Iron Monks being banned from enterin the Vardan system for another 60 years or so, we can start to to this peacefully. The treasure inbound on the Lacrimosa Serenima -we need a new plan now, ideas?- /////hi_hi_hi begin \\\\\\ Instead of pirates say we tracked that ship because there is some cargo from either San Larion or Artoria (Genestealer or Plague Marines) that is bound to Tachion Primaris.. It was hard to track down because it was resend throughout the sector again and again. Because of the potential thread the ship is not under any circumstance allowed to proceed and wait for a marine strike team to come onboard. The problem is of course that this will lead to further complications. Including loss of trust with the forgeworld, why we let them dock at all. Furthermore the ship could be destroyed simple because nobody likes that on their turf. If anybody with sufficient authority asks, the pirate claim was a ruse, because we cannot go around saying the real problem. Discussion plague /Genestealer Plague marines means, it is only us for better or worse. Genestealers mean that the Inquistor Laertos Karr will be contacted, so we need to tell him why we abused that and get him onboard the mission. This might give us a real asset, but might backfire badly. \\\\\\\\\hi_hi_hi end ///////////// Dieter: This is a fine idea, but I prefer to use genestealers only. Plague Marines are usually open warbands, while Genestealers rely purely on subtefuge. Not to mention it makes more sense that we do not want to immidiately purged. Getting the Inquisition involved have advantages and disadvantages. Any authority that the Sector Governor's personal Seal might represent will be rendered worthless. Bad news is it could go as badly for us as for them. Call to Arms for Reclaiming Sector Planets To: Lord Admiral Battlefleet Deus Tyrel Hagen, Lord General Imperial Guard Sector Deus, Fabricator General Regus of Forgeworld Nestorium, Office of Sector Governor Larion Ursus on Tachyon Primaris Esteemed servants of the Emperor, our Chapter has been charged by Terra in the stewardship of Sector Deus. As you all know there are several worlds in the Sector which have fallen from the Emperor's light. It is not enough for the Sector to be reactive to threats; we must be proactive in reclaiming the worlds that are rightfully ours. Although the Emperor's Astartes are duty-bound to spearhead any such campaign the health and well-being of an entire Sector is a cooperative venture that goes well beyond winning a single war. New settlers may be required for the liberated planet, a new governor must be appointed to administer and collect taxes and tithes, infrastructure must be built or rebuilt and space lanes must be maintained free of pirates and xenos. The Ghosts of Retribution therefore submit this list to you for feedback as well as a request for aid in this endeavor. ++++++++++CANDIDATE PRIMARIS: Triot, Subsector Meridian+++++++++++ Sector historians inform us that the fall of Triot to the greenskins led to the mining world Le Keers being abandoned and contributed in weakening the shrine world of Esboro so that it fell to the Ruinous Powers. Available intelligence suggests that a human presence remains on the world because the Orks have not yet unified. Therefore we expect incoherent Ork resistance as well as a local human population that will see us a saviors to aid the reclaimation and ease the re-integration into the Imperium. Furthermore, available intelligence suggests that industrial and manufacturing infrastructure may still remain undestroyed. Our chapter serfs estimate that it would only take 2-7 years for this world to become self-sustaining and once again contribute to the Sector. If these reasons weren't enough, a resurgent Triot would make re-establishing mining operations on Le Keers possible and perhaps enable a further reclamation campaign to cleanse Esboro. Triot is relatively close to Sector military headquarters, the forgeworld Nestorium and our Chapter Monastery on Mormark, making any military venture relatively easy to maintain. In our opinion this planet offers the most reward for the effort. +++++++++CANDIDATE SECONDUS: Unknown, Subsector Adamantis++++++++ The greenskins refer to this planet as Aragak'z Realm. We were unable to find the original Imperial name in Sector records but refuse to honour the xenos by accepting their name and so refer to it as Unknown in this missive. Disturbing reports have reached our ears regarding the frequency with which Battlefleet Deus has to destroy Ork Kroozers over this planet. Unknown is heavily infested by Orks and so there will be no local aid. The planet is isolated from other Ork planets which makes it easier to invade but also potentially more of a threat to Subsector Adamantis which is one of the most valuable areas in the Sector. The distance to Unknown is similar to the distance to Triot meaning that a military action would be similarly easy to maintain. Our conclusion is that this planet is a threat but can wait a while longer since it would require significant effort to retake while offering comparatively less reward. +++++++CANDIDATE TERTIUS: Espene, Subsector Dominus+++++++++ Traitors deserve special hatred. A civil war currently grips the planet Espene, fueled by small minded fools who wish to spurn the Imperium. Fortunately not all residents of Espene are traitors and a significant faction fights heroically to remain in the Imperium. These loyal servants should be rewarded with our aid. It is far easier to maintain something than build anew from rubble so it is in our best interests to ensure that Espene remains in the Imperium rather than having to destroy and rebuild. Local support and intelligence would be available for any military action. Unfortunately Espene is more removed from Sector infrastructure and is near the edge of Sector territory, not far from Sector Mortis and the area known as The End. A military action would be possible but more difficult to maintain than the other candidates. Your Humble Servant in the Light of the Emperor, Chapter Master Letters to Persons of Intrest Basically a list of greviounces and an explantion to our recent actions to smooth things over with important people. Cardinal Kest to: Cardinal Kest From: Chapter Master of the Ghost of Retribution - strictly private and confidential- -personal authorisation for message decoding required KEST_ASTROBELUS- --------Message begin---------- Cardinal Kest, I believe our recent history has shown that conflicts between our respective imperial authorities are likely and this puts both our respective domains, as well as the sector at large into a risky position. As I believe you have seen as well, this pitiful state cannot continue, if not for the sakes of our own organisations, than at least for the sector itself, as it has seen much strife and unrest in the recent past. I wholeheartedly believe that, to clear future misunderstandings, an honest meeting between us is essential. From my side the following agenda should be included: 1) Prevention of further conflicts 1.1) implementation of a procedure to gain mutual understanding in vital matters concerning the sector, especially regarding drastic developments (both between us and concerning other parties) within the imperial holdings of said sector 2) extra-imperial entities within sector Deus 2.1) Sharing intelligence regarding development of said entities 2.2) coordinate operations to strengthen the standing of the imperium in sector Deus. 3) Esboro Liberation. Shrine World fallen to chaos. Could become stronghold from somebody within the Grave. Might be of interest. 4) Others 4.1) Religious matters regarding the realm of the Ghosts of Retribution (Mormark, Varda) 4.2) Order of Ionian Tempest I hope you will share my sentiments and can find the time for a meeting. Should you have further points for an agenda, please transmit these prior to a meeting. May the emperor light our paths, hi_hi_hi on behalf of Nameless Chapter Master of the Ghosts of Retribution -------Message end------------- encryption level: eta 2 priority: high Notes: -Maybe he would be interested in the information, that we recieved intell about the Heretic of Ionium, Jeshua Hanozri being still alive. This sounds something that would open Kest's ears, and maybe could birth cooperation even. At least have the ecclisiarchy going after this potential sector-scale threat, while we can't investigate for having our hands full. -Keep in mind he is not our friend nor ally, as such discretion, especially concerning the status of Larion Ursus Honor Guard is advised. Furthermore it would be wise, do not accuse people directly, but to say that "someone in high authority in the sector" is suspicious. When/If we get the chance to talk with a representative of the local Order Famulous, be sure to ask about more persons, to cloak our true intentions. hi_hi_hi Sector Lord Ursus: To: Sector Lord Ursus From: Chapter Master of the Ghost of Retribution Lord Ursus, I do apologize for my harsh demands of Cardinal Kest. I do realise that they appear bloodthirsty even cruel but I have no choice. I came to this sector under orders from the High Lords of Terra to defend it from the enemies of man. The High Lords in their wisdom feel Sector Deus is slipping away from the Emperor Light. This feeling is not without evidence, as the last three internal crusades were needed to keep control, near constant planetary rebellions continue, predations from the nearby Xeno and rogue human states have not been addressed. Not to mention your own family’s, let us say dubious, rise to power over the bloodkin of an Imperial Saint. Arriving in the sector proper I was dragged to your court practically at gun point, where you demanded many things from me. Then you held the people of Monmark hostage, the people of your sector, to force terms of vassalage out of me and my Chapter. You do realise that whole incident, along with everything else I’m doing has to be reported to the High Lords of Terra, I can’t imagine why you thought it was a good idea. But I could forgive that, as the sector is pressed at all sides. However you don’t request assistance against the Xeno, the Heretic, or the Daemon, your biggest request has been to ask for 4% of my entire military force to liven up your court, well after being there I can hardly blame you too much for it. Then I had to repeatedly defend myself and assist in the defence of the AdMech from the predations of the Iron Monks. Who repeatedly, blatantly, and illegally overstepped their authority but I endured hoping to carry out my duty after this diplomatic mess was cleaned up. Then when assisting in the defense of the prison planet, I find the Triarchy was supplying the weapons. Next thing I know ships are on the way from the direction of the Triarchy. Fearing full scale invasion I call for assistance and the Iron Monks arrive first sent by Kest himself no less. I confess I should never have allowed the those ships to get anywhere near Varda as they are a direct violation of the Decree Passive and should have been shot on sight regardless of their professed loyalties. But I was blinded and forgot the lessons of Sebastian Thor in my zeal at the prospect of facing true enemies of the Imperium, little did I know they would be from within the sector. Now here I am today, knowing full well the Tirarchy plots invasion, that the Xeno already attacks, that those that live in the warp hunger for us. But I can do nothing, NOTHING. The worlds that supply my men, that feed them, that pay for their ammunition are under threat, not just from the enemies of man but from the sector’s own forces. To be frank I can’t trust you, your actions have hardly painted you in the light of a person who even remotely cares about his duty to his sector. Though your handling of recent events has made me reevaluate my assumptions. The AdMech hasn't the strength to defend all my realm, nor should they as it is beyond their preview. The Order of Bloody Tears shouldn’t have the ships, and even if they illegally do, I don’t trust them and the feeling is mutual. Why the Church has the strength is a question you may want to investigate before they decide the sector is better of with them in charge. And I will never trust them again. This is not about revenge, it’s about duty mine and Kest’s. Kest’s duty is obvious, he needs to compensate the victims, address the heresies his men have committed, and the ones he continues to perpetuate in the form of illegal political military forces. I need to fight the enemy. I cannot do that without infrastructure and support. By forcing such a major action I draw a line in the sand. I make my Chapter a credible force one who cannot be attack lightly. Hopefully this will shorten the amount of time I have to leave my men on garrison duty defending my logistical support, until the heavy defences apparently needed for this sector’s current situation. Allowing me to get back to fighting the enemies of man doing my Emperor given duty. signed Chapter Master of the Ghost of Retribution Handy-Dandy Simple Planetary Defense Plan (feel free to edit) Just a reference for planetary defense, or battle plans in general. If it sounds simple, that's good! A simple plan is less likely to be forgotten or executed poorly. # Hear about the problem, determine the amount of Marines to deploy. # Dispach Marines, arrive in the orbit of the planet. # Determine enviroment; Urban, jungle, mountain, plains, deserts, open ground, civilian presence. Determine weather; clear sky, storm, or any other local specifics (ex; acid rain) # Determine the key areas of defense on the planet; Seat of Governor(s), Starports, PDF outposts, and the assets that define the strategic importance of the planet for the Imperium. Prioritize accordingly. # Set up a landing area guarded by tarantulas. # '''Co-ordinate defense of these areas with local or allied battlefield units. '''There is always considerate benefits to acting in concert with friendly forces in the battlefield. A key benefit is establishing a larger presence on the battlefield, which as a chief weakness for a small, elite force that prioritizes rapid movement. Also use fast units have eyes on recent battlefields and talk with them, as pdf might miss important signs to determine the enemy (chaos symbols etc) # Scout the enemies nature, strength and disposition, and their risks to the key areas above. # Plan to neutralize the threat, assemble the plan's elements, apply the plan of action. # Re-assess the situation in the battlefield, check the impact of the plan and apply a different plan of action, if necessary. Balancing Smaller orders and issues, that could potentially make things easier, or less crisis-like. * The Inquisitorial Rosette we took from that unknown Inquisitor on Nobis is still on our posession. We better get rid of it. * The communications array that we found in the ruins Tombstone was built on have never been taken under closer scrutiny. Yet it was able to signal the Men of Iron, through the warp, from Emperor knows where, and it was also one of their primary targets during the invasion. * Marine Gluben has served us long and faithfully. He has also been in service since founding. It would be prudent if he would serve as a sergeant in the newly opened 8th company, and would try to keep the fresh marines alive with his expirience. The fact that he isn't a cult member is also a bonus. As he has "his own problems" it would be good to also distribute one of the chaplains currently in education to that company. Having one on the newformed company should help turning them from strangers to comrades, too. * It were the Imperial Fists, who notified us of the Ursus's possible betrayal. If we erver mean to bring them to justice we can rely on their help, or at least the validity of whatever evidence they have. * Our chapter has no artillery, at all. Not even some random serfs with guard issue mortars. Might want to fix that. Note: I thought that a cumbersone field artillery has nothing that the Orbital Lances of the Strike Cruisers couldn't do. Tends to be inaccurate, slow firing, exposes the ship to ground fire and causes massive collateral damage (due to inaccuracy and high yields). Not to say that it isn't useful, but artillery has its uses I guess you are right, if I call correctly the Whirlwind is the standard Astartes artillery, but now that you mention it, I can't see them being avaible on the Armorium page. * In a situation where Marine units are unable to seize the initiative against the enemy (for example, against cultists or other hard to pin down units) it would be good to establish logistic support, local communications and native support options for deployed Marine platoons. Doing so may increase the speed of the reponse to enemy action, and allow junior officers to act on their own initiative. These "command posts" will probably take the form of Thunderhawk gunships, as our doctrine prioritizes quick insertions and rapid strikes to degrade an enemy's offensive capabilities. However, an armored command vehicle is not out of the question, as well as a static, fortified emplacement. Rhinos and Razorbacks could make excellent mobile commandposts. * '''Chapter Master Upgrades: '''1. Protheus is an unused resource, we could task him with mapping warproutes we come across, thus giving more navigation bonus the more CM travels, provided he reamins with Protheus. 2. We should connect our artifical eye to the cyber eagle, and gain the ability to see what it sees, should we need it, and don!t want to risk using the psychic power. 3.CM still has three of his teeth missing that never got replaced. Put in a form of a teeth, anything can be put in there. The craziest idea that occurs to me is placing a ring-sized weapon into it, but anything is possible. ** 1) Mapping warp routes (if we ever actually travel through unmapped areas, which I don't think we do since we only go between known worlds) is something I would imagine our Navigators would do themselves, though seeing if Proteus can help is a good idea. 2) I'm somewhat loathe to hook a DAoT AI directly to our eye and by extension brain. 3) I'm pretty sure our teeth have regrown by now but I just never got round to updating Chapter Master's physical appearence properly, imma do it right now....But tooth weapons sound like a fun idea anyway. -- Luigi13 (talk) 15:34, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ** I am not sure if the cyber-eagle is DAoT, but to be honest, I just wanted to somehow make use of that cumbersome shoulder decor and the sophisticated AI included to it. Because they either bring something extra to the table, or they are just another potential heresy on our list -Dieter. * Since it became apparent that investigation isn't Xyptus's forte, and we acquired a man for the job, we should put him back in charge of rebuilding our intelligence network. We have lost our footing an that field a long time ago. * Feel free to add anything that doesn't require an extended military operation.